QUESTION TIME WITH MY CHARACTERS!
by AssassinPerson
Summary: Here you can see my Characters and ask them Questions! I don't mind the question as long as they are sensible
1. Intro

**Me: WELCOME! This is where you guys can meet my Characters and ask them questions in the Reviews and get to know anything you want to know about them apart from a few things that they won't tell anyone. This way people can learn about my Characters and find out stuff about them that they probable didn't know before. I DON'T OWN MINECRAFT, POKEMON, SONIC, MY LITTLE PONY OR ANY OTHER FRANCHISE THAT YOU SEE HERE! THE ONLY THINGS I OWN ARE MY CHARACTERS AND THEIR INFORMATION!**

FORM:  
>Name:<br>Age: (Optional)  
>Gender:<br>Looks:  
>Wears: (Optional)<br>Other:

FORM ADDITIONS:  
>Rank:<br>Kits:  
>Mate:<br>Clan:  
>Animal:<br>Form:  
>Weapon:<br>Type:  
>Cutie Mark:<p>

Yeah... This is just the Form page!


	2. Meet the Cats -PART 1-

**Me: Welcome to this World where Cats live in Harmony in their different Clans! I won't post their Clans because it will take too much time but I will show their names and that stuff! I have quite a Few so I will use several forms so it is easier for you guys to see them alls and ask them questions about their Family or whatever you want to ask them! YAYS :D**

Name: Runepelt / Stormtail  
>Gender: Female  Male  
>Looks: Black and White Fur, Green Eyes, A Few Scars  Grey Fur, Grey Eyes  
>Rank: Warrior  Warrior  
>Other: She has several Secrets, one of which is about her Parents and where they are from  He is the Mate of Runepelt and hopes to lead the clan one day, him and Runepelt end up having Four Kits who stay loyal to the clan.

Name: Wingpaw / Thunderpaw / Buzzardpaw / Willowpaw  
>Gender: Female  Male / Male / Female  
>Looks: Pure White Fur, Red Eyes  Grey Fur, Black Marks, Green Eyes / Dark Grey Fur, Brown Eyes / Grey Fur, Orange Eyes  
>Rank: Apprentice  Apprentice / Apprentice / Apprentice  
>Other: She hopes to become the Medicine Cat one day, talking lessons from the current Medicine Cat to learn and get better before she becomes the Medicine Cat Apprentice so she works hard in that. The Medicine Cat is one of the only Cats who doesn't mind her Red Eyes  He hopes to become a great leader one day, walking in the footsteps of his father he works hard to become the best he can be. He can be slightly headstrong and is the loudest Apprentice in the Clan / He is quite a fast Cat, this is how he got his name / She is slightly stuck-up and snooty. Taking what she has for granted and is sometimes mean to the Cats who have it worse then she has including the Kits and Elders. She might appear mean but is actually a really nice and protective cat and will protect you if needed

Name: Slypaw / Shypaw / Shadowtail / Cottonpaw  
>Gender: Male  Female / Female / Female  
>Looks: Yellow Fur, White Tail Tip, White Paw Tips, White Ears, White Tummy, Marron Eyes  Beige Fur, Brown Ear Tips, Brown Paw Tips, Brown Tail Tip, Brown Oval around Face, Grey Eyes / Black Fur, Grey Ear Tips, Grey Mark under Right Eye, Grey Left-Front Paw Tip, Blue Eyes / White Fur, Grey Tail Tip, Grey Lower Face, Grey Tummy, Green Eyes, White Bandages around Tail  
>Rank: Apprentice  Apprentice / Warrior / Apprentice  
>Other: The Sneaky Cat in the Clan, he is very fast and can steal things without the cat noticing for a few minuets or hours. He has no siblings he knows of in the Clan he is in now which is with the others  The sister of Cocopelt and Calicofeather, she is a very shy cat and is different. She is apparently going blind and it is unknown how, she also hopes to be the Medicine Cat one day / Possibly one of the Cuties in the Clan, she has long Head-Fur and is quite good at hunting. Also being the sister of Runepelt, Silverbreeze and Darkpelt she is a very clever Cat and knows what to do in situations that are bad / She is an injured Cat, it is unknown how she got the Bandages but apparently she was a Kitty Pet before she joined the Clan. It isn't known whether the rumors are true or not but Cottonpaw won't say anything about it to add to the mystery of her Bandaged Tail

Name: Calicofeather / Grassyjay / Darkpelt / Cocopelt  
>Gender: Female  Male / Female / Female  
>Looks: White Fur, Light Brown Muzzle, Light Brown Tummy, Light Brown Bottom of Tail, Dark Brown Ears, Dark Brown Stripe down Back, Dark Brown Tail Tip, Dark Brown Paws, Blue Eyes  Light Green Under-Belly, Dark Green Back, Dark Green Tail, Purple Eyes / Black Fur, Grey Stripes on Tail, Grey Ear Tips, Grey Back, Grey Front Paws, Grey Muzzle, Grey Heart under Left Eye, Green Eyes / Brown Fur, Light Brown Ear Tips, Light Brown Tail Tips, Light Brown Paws, Light Brown Muzzle, Light Brown Chest Fur, Green Eyes  
>Rank: Medicine Cat  Warrior / Warrior / Warrior  
>Other: She is a brave Cat, knowing that even if she can't fight for the Clan she can look after the Cats in the Clan and make sure that they are well. She isn't a rule breaker so she got rid of the crush she had on Grassyjay even though he is trying to get her to love him again, she is a very responsible Cat and teaches Shy Paw and Wing Paw about being a Medicine Cat whenever she gets the chance  He has a huge crush on Calicofeather, despite knowing that she is the Medicine Cat he protects her at all times and makes sure that she is OK. He never leaves her side when she is out to get herbs and he says that he is 'Protecting the Apprentices' when really he just wants to talk to Calicofeather / The Sister of Runepelt, Silverbreeze and Shadowtail, she is a sneaky and mysterious Cat who can appear in random places. She uses her skills for good and helps the clan in whatever way she can yet things don't always go right, she fights in the face of danger and have never lost a fight before / The evil sister of Calicofeather and Shypaw, she is as evil as I say. She does end up becoming an outcast as she decides to kill a Cat in her Clan, becoming one of the most dangerous Cats of all time and she walks alone to never join a Clan. or the Dark Forest for that matter... No-Cat knows what drove her to do the killing though, it might just be something that happened in her past but she does appear to not like her sisters and yells at them a lot for being who they are. Not liking Calicofeather being the Medicine Cat and Shypaw for being ''Such a wimp''


	3. Meet the Cats -PART 2-

**Me: Here are more Cats that I couldn't fit into Part 1! Hope you get your questions ready :3**

Name: Candyheart / Lionheart / Skysneak / Muskypelt  
>Gender: Female  Female / Male / Male  
>Looks: White Fur, Pink Ear Tips, Pink Tail Tips, Pink Paw Tips, Pink Chest Fur, Dark Pink Eyes  Pinkish Fur, Blue Marks, Green Patches / Blue Fur, White and Green Marks / Brown Fur, Black, White and Grey Patches  
>Rank: Warrior  Warrior / Warrior / Warrior  
>Other: She is a shy cat, not actually having any siblings but she does have a sad story. She was the bravest in her clan until the day when the Clan got attacked at night and she ran from the clan, upset because she couldn't defend it and didn't know what attacked the Clan. She was left to die but a Cat from Starclan gave her a Second Chance which is why she has Pink Fur. This was in her previous Clan of course  She was also a brave Cat, fighting for Runeclan in any way until one day when she was walking with her best friend the two got attacked. She was upset at the loss of her friends and never spoke to any-Cat in her Clan until she knew that he couldn't come back / He had a mate who he loved a lot, when he was walking with her up a mountain he saw her slip and fall making him extremely upset and when he got back he never spoke to any-Cat in Rune Clan. He didn't talk much after that and has apparently become cross-eyed because of it / He was a strange Cat, not having any marks on his face until one day while he was exploring he fell. He had landed in Runeclan where the Medicine Cat of the time healed him but he had never lost the marks from the falling incident

Name: Tinyangel / Dark Shadows / Gingerstripe / Vinestalk  
>Gender: Female  Female / Male / Male  
>Looks: Grey Fur, White Tail Tip, White Paw Tip, White Chest Fur, Grey Eyes  Dark Blue-Purple Fur, Red Eyes, Black Horns, Black Bat Wings, Red Necklace / Ginger Fur, Yellowish Ear Tips, Yellowish Paws, Yellowish Stripes on Tail, Yellow Eyes / Green Fur, Dark Green Stripes  
>Rank: Warrior  None / Warrior / Warrior  
>Other: She used to be a normal Cat until one day she was pushed from a high height. It is unknown how she survived but was found blind, not being able to see anymore which is why her eyes are like how they are  She used to actually be a good cat living with her parents but one day her parents went and left her, this made her start going crazy and she had to be left in isolation until one day she had vanished from the room she was trapped in. She had later appeared but as how she looks now yet she never ever takes off the necklace that she is wearing and that she was given by her parents as a special present / He lived in his Clan as a normal cat, doing what he normally did like eating and sleeping and hunting until one day something happened and he had to leave his home along with his siblings but as they traveled his siblings went missing until him and his sister were the only ones to get to somewhere safe. He hopes that his siblings are OK but every day the hope starts getting smaller as he has adventured but never found them / He was a normal cat like all the others, being normal and doing normal stuff but didn't mind being Green. One day while doing his normal exploring he went through a forest and got tangled up in the vines, somehow though the vines broke and he got the Dark Green lines from the Vines

Name: Chocolate / Rosepaw / Shadow Wing / Spiritpaw  
>Gender: Female  Female / Male / Female  
>Looks: Chocolate Brown Fur, Purple Eyes, Pink Ribbon, Blue Collar with Light Blue Fish on  Pink Fur, Dark Pink Ear Tips, Dark Pink Legs, White Muzzle, Blue Eyes, Five Black Spots under each Eye / Black Fur, Red Ear Tips, Red Paws, Red Tummy, Red Muzzle, Red Eyes, Floating Black Wings / Black, White, Orange, and Ginger Markings, Green Eyes, Many Scars, Red Clan Logo  
>Rank: Kitty-Pet  Apprentice / None / Apprentice  
>Other: She never used to be a Kitty-Pet and she used to be in Runeclan and went by a different name, she got caught by Humans though and taken to their home and she started feeling like she was at home. She has never returned to the Clan again but has been visited by the Clan Cats once or twice  Her mentor is Runepelt and she is a brave Cat, she works hard to help the Clan and hopes to make it the best Clan in the forest. She actually used to be a Russian Human living in the Snowy Forests but one day she was captured and tested on which made her a Cat with Long Fur, luckily she escaped which is how she got to Rune Clan but she hasn't told any other cat about her secret / He used to be in Runeclan until he did something bad, he went against the Clan Rules and was sent out when he did it multiple times. He never regretted what he did and he is still doing it today, he has been killing Cats he comes across since then which is how he got the Floating Black Wings / She was in the Clan Wars, getting her Scars. It is unknown how she got a Rare Body Pattern but it is passed off as Normal by the other Cats as they don't know how unusual it is. Her Mentor is Gingerstripe and she has been proud of Runeclan since she joined it many moons ago. It is Unknown how old she is and it is rumored that she is the sister of Runepelt

**Me: And this was the Two Cat Chapters. THANKS FOR READING NOW POST YOUR QUESTIONS FOR THE GUYS ON HERE IN THE REVIEWS WHILE I GET THE OTHER FORMS! UP! **


	4. Authors Note

**Sorry that I haven't been updating recently but I have found that my Creative-ness has started to go... Several of the Fan-Fictions will be quickly finished, some will be put on Hiatus and I will find it in my will to continue some of the other ones but if it isn't one that you like then sorry guys! The Mysteries of Life shall be continued a far way along with maybe one or two of the others. Sorry if it isn't one that you are wanting to be continued though :(**


End file.
